Mario
"I don't need it anymore [[Luigi|'Luigi']]. Sometimes stories are better left off untold'."'' - Mario talks about the journal. Deaths * '10 '''Times (For Now) PlayerChuck Jason choices/cause) Appearance * [[CJ: MTMB --ARC-- (Missing)|Missing] (''Sane Route) #1 * Together (Sane Route) #2 * Old Self (Sane Route) #3 * News Boss (Insane Route) #4 [Valentine's Special] * Betrayed In The End (Sane Route) #5 * Stay Missing (Sane Route) #6 * Everybody Die (InSane Route) #7 Ending Sane Route Ending Betrayed (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Absent (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} None save run (Finished) [Alive] {Determinant} Insane Route Ending Drown (Finished) [Unknown] {Determinant} Continueance 1 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 2 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 3 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 4 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} None save run (Un-Finished) {Disactive} Valentine's (Finished) [Unknown] {Determinant} '' Relationships Luigi (''Deceased --- Alive) (Brothers Of Mario's) Ending Status Betrayed - Got Killed By "Mario" With Red Soul. [Deceased] Absent - Stab In The Head By "Riba". [Deceased] Riba Fish (enemy Sane Route/ friends Insane Route) Killed Victims * Luigi (Determinant, Caused) * Princess Peach (Determinant, Caused) '' * "Helena" (''Indirectly Caused) '' * TW9ub2Nocm9tZQ Monochrome (''Determinant) '' * Riba (''Determinant, Caused) Ending 's killed by Luigi in Betrayed Ending]] Betrayed Ending * Luigi (Caused) '' After both Mario and Luigi escaped the church, Mario thinking that could he do more to save these ghost. But then Luigi stabbed Mario. Both Alice and Mario apologize what they've done. Luigi then bury Mario corpse and escaped to front-door. While Luigi thinking what he should told Mushroom Kingdom about Mario's death, red soul of Mario show up and told Luigi that he don't need to tell anyone. Mario then stabbed Luigi. 's got kidnap by Riba in ''Absent Ending]] Absent Ending * himself (Caused) * Riba After Mario escaped the church alone, with losing both Luigi's and Riba's lives. Mario felt empty, somehow Riba is still alive and wanted to kill Mario so badly. But Riba transformation to a unknown form. Leading to Mario felt scared and fell of the clip. Unknown time past, Mario woke up on the hospital and saw Daisy. Mario can't speak or move. After Daisy left Mario alone. Riba came in and get Mario's body and Mario's IV, making Mario's missing forever. No-save Ending Sane Route After Mario and Luigi escaped the church, Mario felt something and fell a sleep, once Mario wakes up, he saw his love Princess peach and his brother Luigi. They told Mario he had a car crash and a cat was telling both of them to come and save Mario's lives. 's killed by Riba in Continueance 1]] Continueance 1 Ending * Riba After both Mario and Riba escaped the church, Mario tries to talk with Riba but he won't respond back to Mario. Once they're outside the church, Riba asked Mario that do you think I'm your friend? Mario respond yes, shortly Riba chocked Mario to death and making Mario become "red". 's killed by unknown group in Continueance 2 Ending]] Continueance 2 Ending * Riba (Caused) * Unknown group While both Mario and Riba escaping the church, they both had short conversations. Once they both outside, Mario asked Riba that what he should do after escaped the church. Riba then respond "Why do you ask me these things? Do you think we're friends?" Mario respond he treat Riba as a friend, Riba then think Mario's idiot. Mario then were stabbed by Riba, Riba then think Mario's just annoyed him since the their first met. Riba also then leave Mario bleeding out behind. Shortly an unknown group arrived where Mario got stabbed by Riba and helped Mario alive. Once Mario woke up, he forget everything even his brother name. Few weeks later, Mario started to remember but no enough. Then Mario had sick feeling in his stomach, while Mario eating dinner, Mario were passed out, once Mario woke up. He was stabbed by unknown group and got devoured. 's dead in Continueance 3 Ending]] Got cancer and die. - Continueance 3 Ending * Mario's lives After Mario had a fight with Marchionne, Mario then told Riba to wake up. He then help Riba get up, while Mario and Riba Escaping the church, Mario suddenly collapsed. Riba then get Mario up, Once both of them is outside. Mario told Riba that he already lose everything, Riba then told him you're not alone. Mario then joined Riba to go out and travel the world together. Few years later, Mario's body started to feel weaker and weaker also became very difficult to get out of bed, Mario also began coughing blood. By that time, Mario himself know his time is over. After Mario have last talk with Riba, Mario then passed away. saw his old dead body and died.]] Continueance 4 Ending * Len (Caused) * Player (Caused) After Mario and Riba escaped the church, Mario felt sad that he lost everything he had, Riba tries to make him feel right, shortly the time have stopped. Turn out it was Len that stopped the time, he told Mario that ending had happened several times. Len then gives Mario [Betrayed Ending - Continueance 2 Ending] Mario then told Len that this time is gonna be different. Len then had a fight with Mario. In the end, Mario were stabbed by Len and told Mario that "'''Hopes it for fools" Len then send Mario to where all his dead body. Making Mario felt sick and Mario knows he'll die there. *Starvation* Drowning - Drown Ending * himself * Luigi * Peach * Alice * Riba After Mario have killed all his friends, he escaped the church and hearing Luigi, Peach, Alice, Riba saying him he's worthless and shall die. Mario cannot keep it up with hearing about these voice. Mario then heard Luigi voice, he ran and falls. Luigi told him that you think we would let you to life you lives? what will you do without us? Luigi then kick Mario to the river. Shortly, Mario's somehow alive and he's still wonder why isn't he died yet. Marchionne told Mario that this is not what we want *Ending*, you could changed that.Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Characters Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Category:Protagonists